Iris
by Contania Ibbansard
Summary: The way "Crush" Would have gone if a S/B shipper ran the show. Very very fluffy!


I DON'T own the song, the people, or the undead. Joss owns the people and the undead, John Reznick wrote "Iris" and "Black Balloon"  
  
A.N. This story is set in season 5 right after Spike gets rejected by Buffy in "Crush"  
  
The disgruntled vampire stormed into the Bronze. Everything stopped. The band stopped playing, pool games were paused, and the bartender kept pouring the vodka he held until it overflowed. Everyone stared at this thing that just burst through the door. "WHAT?" this certain vampire bellowed. A little nervously the band started playing again, the pool game started again, and the bartender snapped out of his gaze. No need to make this man angrier they figured.  
  
This vamp pouted his way up to the bar, "Jack Daniels, in a pilsner glass, and if you say no, I'll rip your bloody throat out." This vampire needed an alcohol fix, and the bartender didn't know he couldn't hurt anyone. The barkeep was fast with it and Spike downed it in one gulp. He threw a wad of bills on the counter and mumbled a thanks. A short man walked up on stage as the band stopped playing, there he made an announcement.  
  
"Alright, I'd like to thank Cold Fire for stopping by and playing a set, but now we have a special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen THE GOO GOO DOLLS!" John Reznick hopped on stage, the rest of the band followed and they started to play.  
  
"Baby's black balloon makes her fly, I guess she fell into that hole in her life………."  
  
Spike rather liked this band. One of the only tolerable ones out now. His favorite song was "Iris" It reminded him of….Buffy. Buffy the girl who'd just broken his heart. Buffy the girl who'd uninvited him. The girl who was sitting at the bar in the exact same seat he was in when he first came in drinking a very large (and no doubt alcoholic) beverage. The opening notes too "Iris" played and her ears almost perked up.  
  
"Iris"  
  
Written by John Reznick  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Spike walked over to her, "Buffy, dance with me." She stood up to walk away, but the look on his face made her want to stay and dance.  
  
"Just this once Spike, and it doesn't mean anything," She was a lil' toasted anyways. If she wanted she could pretend it was Riley. If his heart was beating it would be racing.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
Well, she wanted to picture Riley, but his face kept fading as she looked at Spike. He definitely won in the looks department. And he was loyal to Dru for over a hundred- wait, no, Bad Buffy. No thinking good thoughts about the evil ma- erm vampire. But his eyes, and his cheekbones, and his oh- what is that??  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
This was both good and bad. Spike was dancing with someone who hated him, which was good, but the fact that it he was getting really hot and bothered about it was bad. REALLY hot and bothered. Don't think like that Spike, she'll kick your ass. God, what is un-sexy enough to stop. Angel, the whelp, Giles naked. EW that worked. But wait, she's leaving. What'd I do now?  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
I can't look at him. He's making me nervous. Those eyes, cheekbones, abs, arms, God all of him. I know he's a jerk, but he makes me feel so alive. NO, evil dead vampire thing. I gotta get away!  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Buffy wait, pet, don't leave," Spike pleaded. She couldn't go, not after how far she'd gotten in that moment. But she does she walks away semi- huffily, trying to convince herself that she wasn't in like with Spike. Ha Huffy-Buffy is in like with Spike.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Why shouldn't I? What you're feeling, it's not love! It's obsession, and frankly I'm wigged, EXTREMELY!" That's it Buffy, if you sound like you mean it you just might believe it.  
  
"Bu-But, Buffy, this isn't like what I felt for Dru, this is what I felt for Cecily, except ten times stronger, Buffy I love you," But she didn't want to hear it, there was NO WAY she was falling for him!  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Even if you did, what would they say?? They would just be appalled Spike, my friends would leave me!" She had to keep coming up with excuses, pretty soon she'd be out of them.  
  
"NO, they wouldn't, the whelp maybe, but Willow and Tara tolerate me, Dawn likes me! I think Giles is happy when you are, so don't give me that crap. You're scared. You think I'm gonna leave you, just like every other man in your life has. Well Slay- Buffy, I'm not going to! I couldn't leave now anyway! I've got everything I want here! Every man-person you've loved has up and left, well, luv I have nothing to go to.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"But I'm desperate Buffy. If leaving is what it takes to get you to realize that what I feel for you is real, than I will. I will do what ever it takes to get you to at least notice me. I don't care if you love me Buffy, I just want you to be civil to me. Don't treat me like a beast when you see me please!"  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She couldn't hear any more of this,  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She walked a little bit when she turned quickly into Spike's arms. She couldn't take it anymore. If her friends left, then she'd get over it, they weren't real friends. And even though Angel might have something to say about it, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to look into those heavenly eyes. To her surprise he started singing.  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me some how. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now." She looked at him. This was a last ditch effort on his part. If this didn't work he'd leave. All she could see was his eyes. It was funny how something with no soul could have the most soulful eyes. She kissed him. 


End file.
